Heart
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: KaiSoo fanfic with their little sweetheart Jong Soo! MPREG!


Heart

_Author_ : Ayane_Chan

_Cast _: Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong Soo_(oc)_, Kim Jong In

_Genre_ : _YAOI, Family, Marriage Life, MPREG_.

_Rating_ : _General_

_Length_ : _Short-Fic_

_Talk2kan _: _Anyeoooong,,,_ ini dengan saya, anaknya ChanSoo, tapi kok _FF_ nya KaiSoo*plaked... enggak lah, saya kan juga KaiSoo ship, HanHun, KaiHun, ChanHun, KrisHo, BaekYeol, SuLay, ChenLay, KrisLay kok? -_-*nyebelin banget kan saya?

Ini FF terinspirasi ketika lagi iseng-iseng baca info anak di Parenting. _Kiyak-kiyak-kiyak_, tiba-tiba... Bum Syakalakala... munculah ide buat bikin nih ep-ep. Ini nggak tau kenapa malah tiba-tiba kepikiran aja kalau _cast_nya KaiSoo, pasti akan terlihat lebih Kiyut. :3

Oc, daripada saya terus bermonolog panjang lebar lebih baik langsung di ...

Saya tau saya gaje... U/u tapi tolong jangan di bash ya... Jangan lupa _review_ juga...

_Author's POV..._

Sesosok tubuh mungil terlihat tengah duduk di atas karpet bulu yang tebal yang terletak di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan penghangat ruangan dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun. Tahun ini, dia sudah berada di kelas satu sekolah dasar. Anak itu, Jong Soo... begitu teman-temannya kerap menyapanya, memiliki sebuah lesung pipit yang hanya berada di sebelah kanan pipinya. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak sampai pucat. Bibirnya masuk dalam hitungan bibir penuh yang cukup tebal. Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, tapi sebuah poin penting terdapat di dalam skema guratan wajahnya, anak itu memiliki dagu yang sempurna. Bentuk dagu yang persis seperti seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah keluar dari dalam sebuah sedan hitam dan nampak tergesa memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis dengan banyak hamparan bunga kebun di sepanjang sisi halamannya.

'_Ting... Tong...'_bel berbunyi dengan keras. Jong Soo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSPnya segera berlari kerah pintu, dan tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu pada layar _CCTV_, ia langsung membuakan pintu dengan cepat.

"_Appa!"_pekiknya girang lalu segera mendekap namja tampan di depannya itu.

"_Uah... uri _Jongie masih bersemangat rupanya!"pekik namja tampan itu girang. Ia membalas pelukan Jong Soo dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang tas kerjanya.

"Jongie, biarkan _Appa_ mandi terlebih dahulu."pekikan itu terdengar samar dari arah dapur. Menyadarinya, Jong Soo segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari kecil menuju arah suara tadi.

"Aku akan membantu _umma_, agar masakan _umma_ cepat matang,"Jongsoo menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya pada seorang namja manis yang berada di dapur itu.

"Eoh... sejak kapan kau tertarik untuk memasak?"tanya namja manis itu lagi. Do Kyung Soo, atau sekarang orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ny. Kim. Setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu namja manis itu resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jong In.

"Sejak sekarang, he, he, he..."Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada sup kepitingnya yang nampaknya sudah mulai matang.

"_Hurry up, please..."_spontan Jong Soo dan Kyung Soo membalikan tubuh mereka. Dan pemandangan yang sudah lazim bagi mereka, saat seorang Kim Jong In nampak tersenyum jahil lalu sedikit berlari menuju arah tangga.

"_Appa_ benar-benar _childlish..."_Jong Soo kini tengah sibuk bergumam sambil mengupas bawang merah yang kini berada di tangan kanannya.

"_Appa_mu memang begitu..."tambah Kyung Soo, membuat Jong Soo tersenyum karena kali ini _umma_nya memihak kepadanya.

"Sama seperti seseorang,"dan kini dia nampak cemberut setelah mendengar pendapat _umma_nya secara lebih lengkap.

"Ha, ha, ha... memang seperti itukan? Eh, Jongie, kenapa bawang merahnya nampak kecil sekali?"tanya Kyung Soo heran, saat mendapati bawang merah yang tadi sudah disiapkannya semuanya berukuran sebesar butiran kelereng.

"_Aigo... nae sarang_. Seharusnya, kau tidak boleh mengupasnya sampai habis begini."

"Memangnya kenapa _Umma_? Bukankan bawang merahnya hanya dipakai bagian itunya saja, yang warnanya putih?"

"Tidak sayang, _umma_ sudah mengupasnya dan bagian berwarna merah muda itu juga dipakai..."Kyung Soo tersenyum lagi, kemudian berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan awalnya. Namja manis itu mendekat pada Jong Soo dan dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Sekarang lebih baik suruh _Appa_ agar cepat bersiap saja oke?"Jong Soo mengangguk polos, lalu Kyung Soo segera menurunkan gendongannya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Dan _namja_ cilik itu nampak sedikit terbirit menuju ke arah tangga.

"_APPA_ PALLIWA!"Dan seruan barusan berhasil membuat Kyung Soo kembali tersenyum entah untuk yang berapa kali dalam hari ini.

_Jong In's POV..._

"Ah, kenyangnya..."Malaikat kecil kami tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus perut kurusnya yang kini nampak membuncit karena telah menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan rakus. Aku dan Kyung Soo hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap rambut almondnya yang terasa sangat halus.

"_Eoh_, sesudah makan makanan yang enak. Ingat apa yang harus dilakukan Kim Jong Soo?"dia tersentak kecil saat aku mengatakannya, kemudian bergegas dari kursinya dan segera berlari kecil menuju _umma_nya yang nampak mulai mencuci peralatan makan kami.

"_Umma_... _gomawo_... karena sudah membuatkan makanan yang sangat, sangat enak untuk Jongie! _Sarangeyo_..."Kyung Soo menundukan tubuhnya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum kecil kearahku yang tepat berada beberapa meter di belakang Jong Soo.

"Kalau begitu, berikan _umma_ _poppo_!"Kyung Soo menyodorkan pipi kanannya dan segera di sambut sebuah kecupan dari Jong Soo. Aku mendekat kepada mereka, bermaksud membantu Kyung Soo untuk mencuci peralatan makanan. Namun Kyung Soo yang nampaknya mengetahui maksudku segera menahan langkahku.

"_Appa_, bantu Jongie mengerjakan PR matematikanya _nee_...?"pintanya sambil menunjukan sedikit _aegyo_ yang akan selalu terkesan manis di dalam pandanganku.

"_Ne, kajja_ Jongie..."

"Tapi aku harus membantu _umma_..."Jongie merajuk. Memang dia sangat senang membantu _umma_nya. Tapi Kyung Soo kadang melarangnya karena pada akhirnya Jongie akan terluka karena pecahan gelas atau piring yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Nanti kita menonton acara favoritmu saat kau selesai mengerjakan PR mu..."Kyung Soo mengusap lembut pipi Jong Soo, dan Jong Soo hanya mengangguk pasrah atas perintah _umma_nya.

_Author's POV..._

"_Ummaa... a... a_... Yi Joon bilang dia akan mendapatkan seorang adik lagi..."Jong Soo mulai bercerita ketika acara favoritnya kini telah usai. Dia duduk di atas sofa, tepat diantara _Appa_ dan _umma_nya yang duduk di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Eh... benarkah?"Jong In nampak sedikit _shock_ saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi jumlah keponakannya akan bertambah.

"_Umma_... apakah aku juga akan mendapatkan adik juga? Aku juga mau ya _Umma_... Yi Joon bahkan akan mendapatkan adik keduanya, Hanny bilang _umma_nya juga sedang mengandung adik yang cantik sepertinya. Lalu minggu lalu Christy bilang _umma_nya akan melahirkan dua adik sekaligus untuk menemaninya bermain."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Jong Soo ingin adik perempuan atau laki-laki?"tanya Kyung Soo antusias.

"Aku ingin seorang _yeoja_, karena aku yang akan melindunginya. Seperti pahlawan bertopeng di TV tadi _umma_..."

"Kalau _umma_ hanya bisa memberikan adik laki-laki bagaimana?"Kyung Soo tersenyum kali ini. Kemudian mengusap surai halus putranya itu.

"_Emmm..._ tidak bisa. Memangnya kenapa _Umma_ tidak bisa memberi adik perempuan?"Jong Soo nampak merajuk kali ini. Ia mem_pout_kan bibir _cherry_nya seimut mungkin untuk mencoba membuat _umma_nya luluh.

"Jong Soo ah... _haaap_. Nah... _Appa_ dan _umma_ akan memberitahukannya kepadamu sekarang. Jongie tau tidak kenapa sekarang perut _umma_ membesar?"tanya Jong In setelah berhasil menggeser posisi duduknya dan memindahkan si kecil Jong Soo ke atas pangkuannya.

"Lihat disini..."Jong In berhenti sejenak lalu mengarahkan tangan kanan Jong Soo agar menyentuh perut Kyung Soo yang nampak sedikit menonjol.

"_Umma_ ternyata terlalu banyak makan sepertiku sehingga sekarang perutnya membesar."

"_Ne? _Aha, ha, ha... bukan begitu sayang. Di dalam sini... ada adik bayi Jong Soo, disini... adik bayi seperti yang ada dalam buku _Marry's New Brother_ yang kemarin kita baca," Jong In tersenyum sambil sesekali mengarahkan tangan mungil di genggamannya itu agar mengusap halus perut Kyung Soo.

"_Ne?_ Benarkah? Jadi Jong Soo akan segera mendapat adik bayi?"seru Jong Soo nampak sangat antusias.

"Nah karena itu, nanti jika adik bayinya keluar... Jong Soo harus tetap menjaganya, baik dia _yeoja_ ataupun _namja_ oke?"Jong Soo menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat lalu beringsut turun dari pangkuan Jong In dan segera memeluk _umma_nya.

"Kenapa adiknya ada di dalam perut _umma_? Kenapa tidak disini saja bersama Jong Soo agar kita bisa bermain bersama?"

"Adik bayi Jong Soo masih sangaaat keciiil... jadi dia tidak akan kuat jika bermain diluar, di dalam sini... adik akan tumbuh seperti Jong Soo. Nah pada saat adik sudah besar dan siap bermain dengan Jong Soo, dia pasti akan segera lahir."

"Benarkah?"Jong Soo nampak sangat antusias saat mendengar pejelasan _umma_nya. Dan rasa penasaran tentang adik bayinya membuatnya buru-buru mengajukan pertanyaan lagi pada _umma_nya itu. "_Umma_... lalu adik bayi lahirnya dari mana?"

"_NE?"_Jong In nampak terlonjak kaget saat mendengat pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari anaknya itu. Sedangkan Kyung Soo malah sedang sibuk mentertawakan ekspresi Jong In yang nampak sangat kaget.

"Jongie... sama seperti Jongie, adik bayi akan keluar dari hal yang sangat penting dan indah dari _umma_ dan _Appa_."

" **Jong Soo dan adik bayi... lahir dari hati **_**Appa**_** dan **_**umma**_**..."**

"Benarkah? _Sarangheyo Umma_..."

"_Ne? Sarangheyo_..."Jong In sedikit mengganggu saat anaknya nampak lebih dekat dengan Kyung Soo daripada dirinya.

"_Ne, sarangheyo Appa... sarangheyo nae dongsaeng..."_

_END._

_Kiyak-kiyak..._ gajenya ini,,, aduh apa yang saya lakukan? Ah... tetap _RCL_ ya...


End file.
